The Sword Keeper
by Scraff
Summary: This is Scraff's story. A mysterious warrior searches for his past and the evil that somehow links to it. Please R&R.
1. The Awakening

Disclaimer: All Star Fox stuff belongs to Nintendo, and all other stuff you think is from something, it belongs to their respective company.  
  
The Sword Keeper written by: Scraff  
  
Location: Unknown temple on unknown planet.  
  
Note: This story is the counter part of the Lone Wolf by Blade. These two stories will eventually become one, and it is recommended that you read this with The Lone Wolf.  
  
In a mysterious temple there rests an ancient warrior, a wolf with light gray fur, sealed away by magic. Meanwhile, somewhere outside the temple, another younger wolf, this one with brown fur, touches a special sword. At the same second, the warrior's eyes open. "Who am I? Where am I? What's going on?" Thoughts like these raced through the warrior's head like a brushfire. Then something else. "What's this? A memory? From my past? I have a past? Huh? Another memory, I have a sword, yes, the White Wolf Heart." The Warrior thought as he felt the sword on his back. "Huh? Another memory, good people are pure of heart...they seek peace. Evil people prey on the weak...I must destroy the evil!" And with this thought in his head, the warrior broke free from the seal and landed on the cold floor. "I must get out of here" he said to himself as he started walking out of the large doorway. The warrior seemed to be in a daze, he couldn't remember anything, not even his name. He wasn't really looking where he was going, but every time it looked as though he was going to run into a wall, it seemed to open into a doorway for him. Once outside, the warrior took a look around him. The planet he was on looked like it had been used as a minefield or target practice. It was completely ripped up, there were craters and holes everywhere, and also some deep gashes. The warrior decided that this was a good time to practice his moves. He took out his sword in a flash, and started swinging it with insane speed and accuracy. He swung the 30-pound sword like it was a feather. "Wait. What am I doing? I have to get out of here and find the evil." Said the warrior, realizing his priorities. "Yes, over there." He said to himself as he spotted a sort of space pod settled in the middle of a deep crater. "Maybe that is my way of getting out of here." But just as the warrior moved in to inspect the space pod closer, he heard some rocks fall into the crater. He looked up and saw two wolves with dark gray fur and clad in black armor, each with a sword and spiked club. One of the wolves moved closer to speak. "Don't make another move, Scraff" "Yeah, we've got orders to hunt you down, and we've got you cornered this time." The other wolf added. Suddenly, another memory hit the warrior. "So....my name is Scraff." He said, drawing his sword.  
  
Well, that's chapter one, hope you liked it. It would be longer, but I cut it off.  
  
Chapter two coming soon!( 


	2. The begining

Disclaimer: All Starfox stuff belongs to Nintendo, all the planets in this chapter belong to me, and so does Scraff and the DWE.  
  
The Sword Keeper, chapter 2 written by: Scraff  
  
Location: Crater outside of temple.  
  
"What do you mean, oh my name is Scraff? Don't play dumb with us! We have orders to destroy you anyway! C'mon! Let's go, attack!" Yelled the wolf closest to Scraff. Apparently, the wolf was angry that Scraff didn't know his own name. The wolf that was yelling charged at Scraff, his sword aimed at his head. Scraff easily dodged the slash, and also dodged several more before disappearing. "What? Where did he go?" Right after theses words were said, Scraff reappeared behind the attacking wolf, and with a quick short stab, the wolf fell to the to the ground. "That's it! You're dead!" Scraff just noticed that the second wolf hadn't attacked yet. "And just what are you waiting for?" Scraff said in a cold, harsh voice. "Nothing! You're going down!" The wolf charged at him, holding his spiked club out to the side. The wolf jumped up, the spiked club held high over his head. Scraff simply made a swift vertical slash at just the right moment, then hearing the thuds of the two halves falling to the ground. To Scraff's great surprise, the top half of the wolf was still speaking. "Heh heh.... you only felled the two of us....... you're no match for the Dark Wolf Empire.........." Suddenly, Scraff had another memory. "Yes, the evil I'm looking for, it's the Dark Wolf Empire! But why am I going after them? How do I destroy them? I need to find out where the rest of them are, and hopefully this ship will take me to someone who can tell me!" After getting in the ship, Scraff suddenly realized something: how was he going to fly the ship? Scraff had no idea how to fly a ship, and had never even been inside one before. "Um........ okay, that's it! I'm doing this my way!" Scraff angrily yelled, thrusting his sword into the ship's controls. A mysterious blue light started to surround Scraff, his sword, and the control panel. "Yes, I'll fly this %amn ship with my mind!"  
  
After flying around for hours, not sensing a single living thing, Scraff started to get discouraged. "Argh! Is there a single #od %amn person in this entire system? Huh? What was that? Yes! Some people! A lot of people! They're on that asteroid down there!" After landing the ship, Scraff noticed that the people were in a small building with the letters "B-A-R" in big red neon lights. "Bar? I wonder what that is? Oh well, that were the life forms are." Scraff said to himself, walking in. All the noise coming from the bar suddenly stoped. He of course could the eyes of about twenty different creatures, each one fairly surly looking, staring at him. Scraff then noticed a rather large dog cleaning a glass behind the counter. "I suppose he is the bar master?" Scraff thought, heading toward him. "My name is Scraff, I want to know if you can give me some information" But before the bartender could speak, another husky looking dog growled at him. "Why the hell are you wearing those stupid clothes? And why are you carrying such a puny weapon?" The growled, glancing at the sword on Scraff's back. "If I were you, I'd shut my mouth about stuff I didn't understand" Scraff calmly replied. At first, the look on the dog's face was of utter disbelief. After all, Scraff was about half the size of him. Then the shocked look change to anger. "Well, I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson!" The dog yelled, charging at Scraff. Scraff calmly held his hand out in front of himself, and the charging dog ran right into it, knocking himself out. "Hey!" An angry pig said, charging at Scraff. Scraff rolled his eyes, dodged the pig's punch, then elboed him in the side, throwing him against the wall. "Now," Scraff said, turning to the bartender, "about my question." "Yes?" The bartender squeaked timidly. "Do you know anything about the DWE." "The what?" "*Sigh* The Dark Wolf empire." "Do they wear old black armor and carry swords and clubs?" "Yes! Did you see them? Where did they go?" "They came here, they said they were looking for a sword or something." Suddenly, a flashback hit Scraff. He saw himself guarding a sword, similar to his own. "Are you alright sir?" The bartender asked. "Yes, I'm fine. Now you said they came here, where did they go next?" I heard them talking about going to Cosmosis. It's a planet 75 kl's north from here." *Authors note: I made up the distance measurement called kl. It's about 100 miles* "Ok, I'll go there. Thank you for your time, sir." Scraff said, leaving the bar and entering the space pod. He stuck his sword back in and took off. "Ok, next stop, Cosmosis." 


	3. Encounters

Disclaimer: You know the routine, so I won't bore you with all the details. The Sword Keeper, chapter 3 written by: Me, Scraff (what, you think there's suddenly a new author?)  
  
Location, **very** deserted outskirts of Cosmosis.   
What is a warrior that kills relentlessly, one with no respect for intelligent life? Most will say he is a monster, but only the foolish will accuse without first knowing the history of their subject ~ sky437 A narrow arc of light is seen just above the horizon, as Scraff lands his badly battered space pod on the purplish-gray dirt of Cosmosis.  
  
"A pathetic traveling vessel indeed", Scraff says to himself after getting out of the pod.  
  
"I obviously won't be traveling in this piece of crap again", Scraff thought, at the same time making the pod glow a bright blue. Then suddenly, the pod exploded, with Scraff turning around, looking at the lights from the city in the distance. Then he noticed a column of smoke rising up from somewhere in the city.  
  
"they must be in the city, but what would they be doing there? It doesn't make any sense. Why would the DWE come out into a vastly populated city? It doesn't make sense!" As he was thinking these thoughts, Scraff was also speeding across the barren deserted outskirts of Cosmosis.  
  
Just then, Scraff caught a glimpse of a small ship landing somewhere close to the city. All of the sudden, he felt a kind of flash go through him; it was the same feeling he had when he had the flashback in the pub. Then it all came flooding back to him.  
  
"Yes, I remember now, the other part of my mission is to guard and train the Wielder of the Wolfhart. But why?" He thought as he arrived at the entrance to the city. The entrance looked like it didn't get much use; actually, it was more like a dark little opening between two huge buildings. Scraff entered and walked down the street. The place seemed to be deserted, there wasn't a sound to be heard. Then Scraff came up to a gigantic building, it was in what looked like the center of the city, and the building was much taller then those around it, with a domed roof. This was the building with smoke coming out. Upon closer inspection, Scraff noticed that the building must have been shot at, because there were huge gashes and holes in the walls and craters all over the street.  
  
"They must have forced their way in through here" Scraff said to himself, looking at a huge door that had been blasted open. The building was actually the office and residence of the president of Cosmosis, who had been thought of as a tyrant by other planets. For this reason, the president increased security on the building and had military guards as well as police to guard against a possible assassination attempt. But for unknown reasons, the DWE also had their sights set on the building, and they attacked with a fairly small task force. The guards thought it was a group of foreign assassins, so they didn't hesitate to attack. Now, back to the story.  
  
Upon entering the building, Scraff noticed lots of military guards and officers sprawled out on the floor everywhere; he only saw two or three DWE soldiers.  
  
"They were not even a threat to the DWE soldiers", Scraff said, looking around. He looked up at the many floors above him, he wished he could have had the ability to fly. Just then, more of his memory came back to him.  
  
"Well, Isn't that convenient", he said after floating up to the top floor.  
  
The first thing Scraff saw was that the smoke was coming from A huge hole that had been punched through a giant security door. There were also remains of heavy laser torrents on the floor. This must have been were the president was hiding. Scraff sensed nothing inside the inside of the room. What interested him was on the far side of the central room. There was somebody over there doing something with one of the security computers. Then he noticed that the person was a female. And she was armed. With two swords and a gun actually. But what puzzled Scraff was the fact that she had swords, she was definitely not part of the DWE. But she had already noticed Scraff.  
  
"Who are you!" She demanded. "That is what I should be asking", Scraff replied.  
  
"Oh yeah? And just who do think you are? And why are you here? Everyone else evacuated when the assassins attacked."  
  
  
  
"Those were not assassins. Now who are you and what is your purpose here?"  
  
  
  
"You're one of them, aren't you!" She said, drawing her sword. Scraff made no movement at all, he was completely calm.  
  
"Yah!!!!!", she yelled, charging at him. But Scraff easily evaded the blow. Again. And again, and again and again, until the warrior drew her gun and shot right at him, at almost point-blank range. But the blast seemed to merely bounce off of him, And he didn't even flinch when it did.  
  
"What the hell are you?!" She said, slightly shocked. Scraff didn't say anything. "Man, this guy could be trouble. It's a little to late to play the peaceful and innocent type. Oh well, I'll just play it safe for now"  
  
  
  
"Who are you and what is your purpose?" Scraff repeats again. **sigh** "Fine, my name is Mina, and I'm a.an ambassador"  
  
"You lie" "What? How did he know that? Can he read my mind or something? "She thought as Scraff still just stood there, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Okay, fine. Mina really is my name, but I was a bounty hunter. I was, but now I know that I can put my skills to better use than that. Now I'm a peace keeping warrior. I know it's sounds strange, but that's what I do. I'm hear because I've been taking up missions from the president here, but now he's dead, and you said those guys weren't assassins, so who killed him?" "The Dark Wolf Empire won't hesitate to kill anyone who stands in their way, no matter what position they hold. I've heard the president of this planet is a tyrant." Scraff replied, in the same indifferent tone as before. "Those are just rumors. The president is trying to free the enslaved inhabitants of the asteroid colony AC-073. The slave trading groups are spreading rumors to protect their profits." "What were you doing before?" "What? Oh, with the computer? I was trying to figure out what happened here. I just got it to work, look." She showed him the computer monitor. It showed about 5 black-clad figures jumping around slashing guards and laser torrents. Then the screen turned blank. "Crap! I wanted to see how they blasted through the doors." Mina shouted, while Scraff turned to walk away.  
  
"Hey! You never told me who you are or what you're doing here!" Mina shouted at him, looking really pissed about the whole thing. "If I did tell you, you wouldn't be satisfied with what you would hear," "Just tell me!" "I am Scraff. I am a warrior. I will detroy the DWE. I am looking for someone right now."  
  
Mina was just about to say, "Do you really expect me to believe that?" when she remembered how easily he dodged her. But also remembering this, she said, "Hey! Why didn't you attack me? You had the chance at least ten times." "Because I needed information. Do you want to be attacked?" He replied. "No, but- Hey wait!" She yelled after Scraff as he jumped of the top floor. There were at least fifty floors, but he landed without even stumbling, then walked towards the blasted open door. "How did he do that?" Mina thought as she also jumped over the railing. But just before she hit the ground, She grabbed onto the second floor railing to break her fall.  
  
"Hey, and just were are you going now?" "To find the one I'm looking for." The moment Scraff said this, he got the same feeling he had when he saw the ship landing, only stronger.  
  
"Hm. He's close." after saying that, he walked outside, then flew off to the spot were he saw the ship land.  
  
"What the..?" Mina said, gazing up as Scraff flew out of sight. He landed on a barren plain, were he saw a brown haired warrior wearing a jacket with the Star Fox insignia and a sword on his back. The warrior noticed Scraff, surveyed him, then demanded, "Who are you?" 


End file.
